


The Dreamer

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Phlox and Liz enjoy each other's company. (11/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This turned out to be a lot shorter than I originally intended, but I really struggled to write what little is here. In memory of Kellie Waymire. Love MoJo.  


* * *

"I want to be eternal."

"Why?"

"Because life is like art. My curiosity compels me to want to witness each passing moment in history and see the evolution of the human race. I have a need to see the beauty come to bare that I believe we are capable of. Or maybe not, whatever the case might be."

She paused, her eyes shining at him before continuing.

"I want to endlessly wander through the gallery of life embracing each moment trapped in its frame, waiting to be savoured and devoured. Life is like art. And I have a hunger for it."

She smiled at Phlox, who sat with a forkful of pasta halfway to his mouth. He looked at her intently as a rogue piece of fusilli dropped back onto his plate.

"Very poetic crewman, but eternity is a long time, no one should wish to live forever."

She sighed wistfully and watched the fork finally reach his mouth.

"But don't you want to see how it all turns out? How the story ends?"

He chuckled and gestured at her with his fork. "You are a dreamer crewman and that's no bad thing. But trust me, you wouldn't like eternity. You should keep your mind on where you are at the moment. That is what counts."

She looked sheepishly at him. "I always value the present doctor, don't you worry." She took the fork from his hand and started helping herself to a mouthful of his dinner.

He leant back in his chair. "I see that art is not the only thing you have a hunger for."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, I'm just more used to being the perpetrator when it comes to food theft."

"Hmmm, I have noticed that sub-commander T'pol seems to regularly lose her lunch in your direction."

"Well I am her doctor, I have only her health in mind and we don't want her to get too porky now do we?"

Liz laughed, putting her hand to her mouth to stop the pasta from flying out. Phlox leaned closer.

"I came down to breakfast the other morning to find that she had two bits of bacon on her plate as well as her usual Vulcan fare."

Liz frowned, "But she doesn't eat bacon?"

"I know, bless her. She had anticipated my arrival and placed them there for me."

They both burst out laughing causing a few heads to turn in their direction, the mess hall was only half full and they had found a secluded table in the corner.

When she had settled, Liz dabbed at her mouth with the napkin before sliding Phlox's mug of coffee across the table and taking a sip. Phlox looked at her astutely.

"Is there anything else of mine you would like crewman? You have only to ask."

She grinned at him over the top of the mug.

"Not now Phlox, please. And besides I thought we agreed to be just good friends?"

"Did we? I forget." His expression was one of innocence.

Her eyes shone with mischief "Lets just see what happens. That's what we agreed."

"How the story ends?"

She still held the coffee mug in her left hand as she placed her right hand over his on the table. "You are such a flirt doctor. I can see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you."

"Good. I need an eye kept on me." He retrieved the mug from her hand and put it to his lips, draining the last of the coffee into his mouth before she could protest.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Phlox, do you want to hang out tonight?"

He put the mug down and looked at her confused. "I thought we were anyway. It's movie night."

She leant her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her "I meant, after the movie." she said quietly.

She could see that he was trying to look serious, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching up. She couldn't help herself and grinned at him.

"Well?" she asked.

He looked away for a moment, sweeping his gaze around the mess hall. Liz could see a slight blush appearing on his neck. When he looked back at her his smile had grown into full bloom.

"I will be a perfect gentleman, and walk you back to your quarters after the movie Elizabeth, then we will see what happens."

"Teaser." She pouted at him. "Hmmm, I hope it's a romantic movie something with lots of gushy love scenes and lip action, that's what I'm in the mood for." Phlox raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm afraid that Mr Tucker has planned a horror classic for us tonight, as I recall he used the terms 'blood n' guts' and 'Haunted houses galore' when describing it to me."

Liz looked crestfallen for a moment and then quickly perked up.

"Not to worry, I don't suppose I'll be paying it too much attention anyway." She decided to go the whole hog, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"I see" he replied, considering this. "Yes I expect you will be to busy pinching my popcorn to notice what's happening on the screen."

"I fully intend to be pinching something doctor." She mused.

His blush spread from his neck to his face.

"Now who's the flirt Ms Cutler?"

Later, after the movie...

Liz walked with her arm linked in Phlox's as they slowly ambled their way back to her room, idly chatting about the movie.

"Do all humans believe in ghosts?" asked Phlox, genuinely curious.

"No only some of us. My mother said she saw a ghost once at my auntie's house."

"Did you believe her?"

"Yes."

Phlox was silent for a moment.

"What do you believe ghosts are?" he asked enjoying the way she was leaning into him.

She shrugged "Trapped souls, unable or unwilling to pass to the other side. Do you think I'm being silly?"

"Not at all, it is not something that we have been able to disprove to the satisfaction of many on Denobula, so lots of people still hold with the belief of an after life."

"Good." She replied "I like to think that there is more to us than just flesh and bones, that some part of us will always live on keeping the memories alive for eternity. How about you? Do you believe in an eternal soul?"

He looked at her, his expression earnest. "The doctor in me wants to say no. But deep down, deep inside, yes I do believe in a soul." His face brightened as she smiled at him. "There is certainly more to you than meets the eye Elizabeth," he concluded.

They stopped outside her quarters, and she opened the door before looking at him hopefully.

"Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and followed her across the threshold. The door slid firmly shut behind them.


End file.
